Summer Breeze
by Archie Alert
Summary: Eine RyanSummer Story. R&R plz
1. Kapitel 1

**Summer Breeze**

**Kapitel 1**

"Hey Ryan" Seth betrat das Poolhaus."Hey" murmelte Ryan mit verschlafener Stimme.  
Nach all dem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, konnte er nur schlecht schlafen. Zuerst wäre Marissa fast an einer Überdosis Schlaftabletten gestorben und dann woltte Julie sie auch noch in eine Klinik einweisen lassen. Zum Glück konnten sie ihr es letzten Endes noch ausreden.  
"Also, was steht an, irgendwelche Pläne für heute Abend? Party? Ne kleine Schlägerei? Mädchen?" fragte Seth.  
Ryan, er saß mittlerweile aufrecht im Bett, rieb sich die Augen, gähnte noch einmal und ging dann in Richtung Badezimmer."Nein. Wieso?"  
"Da ist diese Party, in Amber´s Haus, und ich dachte, wir könnten dort hingehen.Eine kleine Ablenkung, nach all dem, was passiert ist in, du weisst schon...  
Einfach ein bißchen Spaß haben. Also, was sagst du? Bist du dabei, Buddy?  
"Ich weiss nicht." sagte Ryan, der mittlerweile wieder aus dem Bad gekommen war."Mir ist nicht so nach Party."  
"Ja, aber du musst mitkommen, ich will nicht alleine dorthin gehen!"  
"Frag doch Summer"  
"Ja, deswegen brauche ich dich ja, Summer wird bestimmt da sein, und nach dem Kuss, glaube ich, sind wir definitiv "on". Und deswegen dachte ich, du könntest mir ein paar Tipps geben, für, du weisst schon..."  
Kirsten unterbrach ihr Gespräch, indem sie an die Tür klopfte."Kommt schon, das Frühstück ist fertig"

Nach dem Frühstück entschieden sich Seth und Ryan zum Strand zu fahren.  
"Also, was ist nun? Mit der Party?" fragte Seth, während er auf seinem Skateboard einen Kickflip vollführte, und dabei fast hinfiel."Ja, ok."  
"Klasse! Hey, vielleicht findest du ja auch jemanden!"  
"Mm." murmelte Ryan.  
Da Seth noch in den Comic-Buchladen wollte, Ryan aber keine Lust hatte, trennten sie sich, mit der Vereinbarung, sich um 8.30 Uhr bei Amber´s Party zu treffen. 

Als er um 9.30 immer noch auf Seth wartete, entschied Ryan sich, zu gehen. Er hatte schon fast die Tür erreicht, als sein Handy klingelte.  
"Ja?"  
"Hey, Ryan, ich bin´s!"  
"Seth! Wo bist du? Du solltest schon vor über einer Stunde hier sein!"  
"Ja, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann nicht kommen."  
"Was! Warum nicht?"  
"Ähm, erinnerst du dich an die kleine Schwanenskulptur, aus Glas? Ja? Ich hoffe, du hast dir ihr Aussehen gut gemerkt, denn..."  
"Seth, sag mir nicht, du hast..."  
"Hey, es war ein Versehen!"  
"So, und Sandy und Kirsten lassen dich jetzt nicht..."  
"So sieht die Situation aus."  
"Gut, dann komme ich nach Hause."  
"Nein, Ryan, bleib da, amüsier dich. Hey, ich hab gehört, Amber steht auf dich. Na? Klingt doch vielversprechend, oder?"  
"Ja, ok, vielleicht bleib ich noch etwas."  
"Hey, guter Junge. Wir sehen uns dann später. Oder morgen? Hey, ich würde dich nicht verurteilen!"  
"Ja, bye."  
Ryan steckte sein Handy zurück in die Hosentasche und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er spürte, wie sich zwei Arme um seine Hüften schlossen.  
"Hey, Chino." hörte er eine Stimme in sein Ohr flüstern.  
Er löste sich aus der Umklammerung und drehte sich um.  
"Oh, hey, Summer." sagte er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Er war erfreut, endlich ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen."Wie geht´s dir?"  
"Gut, weisst du, ich habe gehofft, dass du herkommst." sagte sie, während sie Ryan gründlichst musterte.  
"Oh, hast du?"  
"Ja, ich habe mich gewundert, ob wir nicht vielleicht einen kleinen Spaziergang machen wollen. Der Strand ist um diese Uhrzeit himmlisch." Das letzte Wort hauchte sie direkt in sein Gesicht, und aus ihrem Atem konnte er schließen, dass sie nicht gerade wenig getrunken hatte.  
"Ähm..."  
"Oder wir könnten ins Schlafzimmer verschwinden." Sie bewegte ihren Kopf in die Richtung von Ryan´s, um ihn zu küssen. Etwas überrumpelt, von Summer´s offensivem Einsatz, ließ er sie gewähren. Nach einer kurzen Zeit fing er sich aber wieder und stieß Summer weg.  
"Warte! Das... Das ist nicht richtig." sagte er, während er ein wenig nach Atem rang.  
"Was? Wieso nicht?"  
"Erstens: Du bist betrunken.  
Zweitens: Seth."  
"Erstens: Ich bin nicht betrunken, nur...fröhlich.  
Und zweitens: Was hat bitte Cohen mit der Sache zu tun?"  
"Naja, er ist verrückt nach dir! Außerdem hast du ihn doch geküsst..."  
"Hey, das war nur ein Reflex!" unterbrach ihn Summer "Ich war emotional! Außerdem, ich und Cohen? Ew."  
"Ich kann Seth das einfach nicht antun."  
"Aber er ist doch nicht hier, oder? Summer lächelte und ging auf Ryan zu.  
Ryan wich zurück."Nein, ich kann nicht. Tut mir leid."  
Er drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür, und verließ das Haus.  
Summer blickte ihm nach.

So, das erste Kapitel, über Lob, Kritik oder ähnliches würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summer Breeze**

**Kapitel 2**

Als Ryan das Haus der Cohens betratt, traf er direkt auf Seth."Oh, hey Ryan, ich hätte dich nicht so früh zurück erwartet!" sagte Seth."Mm" murmelte Ryan nur. Er war am überlegen, ob er die Sache mit Summer Seth erzählen sollte.  
"Und? Hast du jemanden kennen gelernt?"  
"Ähm. So in der Art, ja."  
"Und wer ist es? Amber?"  
"Ähm, nein."  
"Wer denn dann? Ist sie _calienté_?  
"Ja...kann man so sagen..."  
"Wer ist es denn nun?"  
"Ähm, es ist..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn aus der Küche ertönte ein lautes scheppern.  
"Mom, du versuchst doch wohl nicht wieder zu kochen, oder?" Seth verschwand in Richtung Küche.  
Ryan begab sich schnell ins Poolhaus und dankte Kirsten innerlich.

Ryan lag noch lange wach, er überlegte, was passiert wäre, wenn er auf Summer´s annäherungs Versuche eingegangen wäre. Auch dachte er an die Schule. Er musste Morgen einen Test schreiben, der entschied, ob er auf diese Schule gehen durfte oder nicht. Da er eh noch nicht schlafen konnte, nahm er sich ein Schulbuch und lernte noch etwas für den Test.

Als er am nächsten morgen die Küche betrat, wurde er direkt von Sandy mit einer Tasse Kaffee erwartet."Guten Morgen" sagte Sandy.  
"Morgen" murmelte Ryan nur. Durch seine ganzen Gedanken konnte er nur sehr wenig schlafen und dermaßen sah er auch aus.  
"Hier" Sandy reichte ihm einen Kaffee."Und, bist du aufgeregt?"  
"Danke. Ein bißchen." Es stimmte. Er war aufgeregt, allerdings nicht wegen des Testes, wie Sandy dachte. Er machte sich mehr Sorgen darüber, dass er Summer treffen könnte.  
Der Tag ging schnell vorbei. Er hat den Test bestanden, ist Gott sei dank Summer nicht begegnet und bereitete sich auf seinen ersten Schultag vor.  
Mit den Gedanke was ihn auf seiner neuen Schule erwarten würde, schlief Ryan schnell ein.

"Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß in der Schule!"  
"Ja, Mom, wir brauchen noch eine Mitfahrgelegenheit."  
"Ich kann euch fahren!" mischte sich Sandy in das Gespräch ein."Ich habe gleich ein Geschäftsessen und kann euch bei der Schule absetzen."  
"Klasse. Ryan? Kommst du?"  
"Äh, klar." Ryan schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Sandy´s Wagen.  
Ryan machte sich auf den langen Weg durch die Korridore um zur Matheklasse zu kommen.

Bis jetzt war sein erster Tag ganz gut verlaufen, er war mir der Auswahl seiner Fächer zufrieden, und auch die Lehrer kamen ihm im Vergleich zu seiner alten Schule harmlos vor.Und jetzt hatte er noch Mathe. Ryan freute sich darauf, er mochte Mathe sehr. Multiplizieren, Dividieren, Katheten und Wurzeln, das ganze Programm. Aber das würde er Seth gegenüber nie erwähnen.  
Und da sah er sie. Summer. Sie war wunderschön, sie trug einen roten Rock und ein weißes Top. Wenn man es überhaupt Rock nennen kann, es war mehr ein breiter Gürtel, dachte Ryan. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie eines ihrer schier endlosen Beine vor das andere setzte, und überlegte, ob er sich in dem nächsten Klassenzimmer verstecken sollte.  
Aber da war es schon zu spät.  
"Hi"  
"Äh...Hi"  
"Und dein erster Schultag. Wie gefällt´s dir hier?"  
"Ähm, gut, danke."  
"Gut...Hör mal, wegen der Party. Bei Amber!"  
Ryan spürte, wie ihm der Schweiss den Rücken runterlief.  
"Ja, es tut..."  
"Nein! Ich möchte mich bedanken, für... Naja, ich kenne eine menge Jungs, die meine Situation ausgenutzt hätten."Sie versuchte zu lächeln"Also danke!"  
"Ja...kein Problem."  
"Gut."  
"Ja."  
Sie schwiegen sich noch eine Weile an, ohne sich dabei ins Gesicht zu gucken, bis es zur nächsten Stunde klingelte.  
"Ich...muss dann. Zur Stunde!" durchbrach Ryan das Schweigen.  
"Oh...Oh, ja...ich auch."  
"Gut, also dann...""Ja."  
Sie gingen auseinander, und obwohl die Sache mit Summer geklärt war, fühlte er sich noch nicht besser.

Lob, Kritik und Briefbomben bitte an meine E-Mail Adresse


End file.
